To Wait or Not to Wait
by xx V E E I S V Y
Summary: Chuck/Blair or Carter/Blair. Blair is sick of always waiting in her life and decides to leave the country to make things happen herself. Little does she know, she just boarded the same flight as CB. Post 2x08 Rated T to M
1. Prologue

Hey! This is my first fanfic so I'm not really sure what to expect..review if you want me to continue this. This fic can go either Chuck/Blair or Carter/Blair. I'll most likely have a poll about half way through so you guys can decide Also this is really short but I just wanted some feedback on the idea, I promise the real chapters will be much longer. (:

­­­­­­­­Christmas Eve 2008

Blair was sick of waiting, always waiting…waiting for Yale to realize they needed her, waiting for Nate to realize he loved her, waiting for Serena to realize she needed Blair, waiting for her mother tell her she was beautiful, waiting for herself to accept who she was, waiting for Chuck to…

_What did she want from Chuck?_

Ironic how on the eve of her favorite holiday she decided she would not wait any longer. She would get up and make things happen instead of waiting for them to happen. And in true USE teenage fashion, Blair booked a ticket to France…

**Gossip Girl: Spotted: Queen B boarding a flight at midnight. We always thought Cinderella ran home at midnight not away. Also spotted, CB boarding the same fight, wonder if they'll join the mile high club tonight…**


	2. Notes

Christmas 2008

Chuck had expected to be awoken to a bubbly screaming Serena announcing to the family it was Christmas as if they hadn't already known. However he was woken up to something quite the opposite: Serena crying over a letter…

"Brooklyn finally proposed through a romantic letter Sis?" Chuck joked as he walked past the breakfast table, it was always fun to tease Serena about Brooklyn.

"No!...Blair's gone…France…Gossip Girl…I THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH YOU JERK!" Serena sobbed between cries and finally busted.

"Now why would I be with her? Sometimes your blonder than I think.." he tried to keep his cool as thousands of thoughts raced through his mind as to why Blair was gone.

"Gossip Girl said he boarded a plane to France with CB last night! How many CBs would go to France with Blair? I thought you were bringing her to France for Christmas or something…"

"…"

"So if you're not with her…who is?"

"…what does your letter say?"

"Nothing really, just Blair telling me she loves me and will call everyday…thanking me for being there for her…just a typical Blair goodbye"

"Nothing about me?"

"Well just saying she wishes you and Vanessa the best and won't stay around waiting for you and getting in the way…" Serena's eyes suddenly bulged "YOU'RE WITH VANESSA? OMG this is all my fault she thinks she's getting in everyone's way, that's why she left! I have to go call her" Serena was halfway to her room by the time she finished screaming.

"Good luck trying to dial international Sis" Chuck sneered coolly but on the inside he was exploding.

_Why did she think he was with Vanessa?_

_Why did she leave only Serena a letter, didn't he deserve one?_

_Who the fuck was this CB?_

Chuck didn't have to think long because at that instant he phone vibrated once.

1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM GOSSIP GIRL

**Spotted: Queen B and CB checking in at the Ritz in Paris. What will happen in this city of love? Its about time I went international anyways. XOXO GG**

Below the text was a picture of Blair glowing as Carter Baizen slid a card into the door of their suite. At that moment he knew, he was about to lose if he waited.

Chuck closed the text and dialed the private jet.

"Have the jet ready in an hour! I need to get to Paris ASAP."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Serena dialed as quickly has her shaking hands could. With each pause between rings Serena felt like she would die right there. On the 5th ring Blair finally picked up.

"Morning S! Merry Christmas!" Blair's cheerful voice washed over Serena like a great wave of relief.

"Morning to you too B…" Serena managed to get out weakly and unsure

"Why so gloomy S?

"Nothing its just…why?"

"Oh S don't worry about that letter I was on gin while writing it but of course I meant the parts about loving you. You're the best sister I could ask for."

"Chuck's not with Vanessa…"

"Oh I knew that just predicting the future. I was sick of always waiting so I decided to escape to France and do things for myself. But guess what?"

"What?" Serena tried her hardest to sound surprised. She didn't need Blair knowing even in another country GG was stalking her.

"I was seated next to Carter Baizen! He's here now, we've decided to share a suite so were not lonely teenagers and a foreign country. Oh gosh S! I got to go, Carter's out of the shower and we've got dinner plans. I'll call you tonight!"

"Bye Blair! Talk to you soon!" With a smile Serena hung up. So Blair was just happy and she had a friend with her. Serena bounced down the stairs to tell Chuck only to find yet another note…

**Gossip Girl: Spotted..again? Wow my Queen, seems like you're quite busy in across the pond. Queen B and the Original C-ing enjoy a romantic Christmas dinner at the very top of the Eiffel Tower. That's the spirit B, why have the student when you've got the teacher? **


	3. Dessert

**Please Read: Wow you guys! Since this story has been posted less than 24hrs ago it's gotten over 200 hits. This seriously warms my heart you guys, especially since English isn't my strongest subject in school and all my writing so far has been un-beta-ed so please excuse my typos. Special thanks to Aledda and vintage . fashionista for being my first two reviewers and encouraging me to continue. With that being said, I decided to try and write a longer chapter. In honor of tomorrow this chapter will include a Halloween flash back (I started the story on Christmas eve because it's my favorite holiday) also a flashback to Blair&Carter on the plane and Chuck arriving in Paris. **

**-Vy**

**PS I like writing about Carter and Blair because the actors portraying them are actually dating but I love the classic Chuck and Blair as well...so far I think the audience is leaning towards Carter but it's still early. Let me know what you want. Also I'm building it up now but this story will get M rated later. **

**__xx__**

Halloween 2008

He said they should wait. Again with this waiting. This meant they were friends for now right? With Serena running around with Aaron and Nate off with Jenny, Blair didn't feel like coming home to an empty penthouse so she headed off to see Chuck. Still dressed in her Audrey Hepburn costume for the benefit she had just planned and gone off without a hitch. It felt good to be Queen once again.

When she entered the suite she saw the last thing she had been expected. Chuck and Vanessa. Laughing like old friends, having drinks, and honestly happy. She knew it then, she wasn't needed here, not needed at home, not with Serena, not anywhere on the USE.

It was just her luck that as she stepped out of the palace it began to poor. Half way from and more than half wet she bumped into another wet chest.

"Sorry.." she mumbled it without looking up and began to walk away but then a hand wrapped itself around her arm and pulled her back.

"Blair? Little Blair?"

"…Carter? You're back?"

"Well if I weren't back then who would you be talking to? Why are you out here? Come on let me get to home" he flashed that smile she remember seeing during her first tour of high school. It made her warm up inside already.

"No..it's too cold, too dark, too empty…"

"Alright then, well we can't just keep standing out here in the rain, you'll get sick and guess who you'll blame? We can head to my apartment on the upper west side if you don't mind."

"Of course not…but why are you caring so much?"

"Haha Blair, you know I've seen you as a little sister. Of course I care about you. Remember that Blair"

And that was all she needed to hear. She leaned into, he wrapped his arm around her, and they walked warmly into the cold fall night. Little did they know, the other CB had ran down after hearing Blair's Jimmy Choos click as she walked out of the suite…

**Gossip Girl: Spotted: Queen B and CB in a tight embrace in the rain. Breakfast at Tiffany's much B? But this isn't the CB were used to see on this side of the upper side…**

**__xx__**

Christmas Eve 2008

Seated in the very front of first class on the first Air France fight available she stared out the window and watch the snow fall. If she was going fly commercial at least she was going to buy the most expensive ticket possible. She wasn't running away, stupid gossip girl, she was running to something. Whatever that something was she had no idea. That's when she felt large rough warm hands on her eyes.

"Guess who." She recognized that voice instantly; it was the voice that had brought her comfort since that Halloween night.

"Carter! What are you doing here?"

"When I saw the text I knew it was time for a Christmas vacation with my favorite girl anyways"

"Aw Carter, this is gonna be so much fun"

**__xx__**

Christmas 2008

In the middle of the dinner Blair was enjoying a friendly dinner with Carter. For the first time in her life she felt free, the only thing she was waiting for was dessert and the waiter to come back a refill her champagne flute.

"So how's Cambridge treating you?" she asked and interrupted their comfortable silence.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing just considering choices for college…"

"My, my, what happened to Yale? Your dream school you ranted to me about during the first 5 minutes of meeting me at Constance 4 years ago?"

"Well because of a certain incident, Yale is a no go. And since Cambridge is just a prestigious I was just asking about it."

A smirk cracked across Carter's face. "You sure it's not just because Cambridge has me?"

"Well that helps…" and she blushed, she actually blushed…

_Why am I blushing? Carter is just a brother…a kinda hot brother I wanna see in bed…no no! UGH_

_Haha she likes me…wait no bad Carter! She's you little sister! One you'd like to kiss right now…NO!_

**Gossip Girl: Spotted Queen B and CB having a major eye sex moment. With these two delectable pieces of eye candy, who needs dessert?**

**__xx__**

_Stupid Gossip Bitch…what did she know?_

Landing at theParis Charles de Gaulle Airport Chuck's ipod on shuffle seemed to read his delusional mind and began to play Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3.

(please read the lyrics they really fit this story and Chuck/Blair in general)

_Black dress with the tights underneath  
I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth  
And shes an actress but she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east_

T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth  
tell your boyfriend  
If he says hes got beef  
that I'm a vegetarian  
And I ain't f**king scared of him

She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, cuz a ho won't trust me  
She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, cuz a ho won't trust me

X's on the back of your hands  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands  
And the set list  
You stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page

B-b-b-bruises cover your arms shaking in the  
Fingers with the bottle in your palm  
And the best is  
No one knows who you are  
Just another girl, alone at the bar

She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, cuz a ho won't trust me  
She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, cuz a ho won't trust me

Shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller  
And talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller  
And talk with your hips  
I said shush girl, shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller  
And talk with your hips

She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, cuz a ho won't trust me  
She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
She wants to love me, whoa oh  
She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
Don't trust a ho  
Never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho, cuz a ho won't trust me

**__xx__**

**Alright this is still kind of short but I've got major AP Euro homework tonight. Hope you liked that and I'm totally open to ideas for this story and criticism. Review please! (:**


	4. Shop til You Drop

**Alright, this story is M rated but hasn't been M rated at all so far so just as a warning it gets pretty M rated in this chapter, not really though. Sorry this chapter took so long, it is definitely longer and I was kind of nervous about posted the M rated stuff. Well happy readings! Please review. (:**

**PS I'm making this kind of AU so Serena is with Dan. I don't really like the Aaron/Serena deal.**

**__xx__**

Halloween 2008

Chuck was not one to mope however with the recent cold shoulder he had received from Blair it was all his body seemed to want to do. So this is how he ended up sitting in his suite alone with scotch in one hand and his phone in the other. Nate? No Nate was with that lil Jenny. Brooklyn? Definitely not. Serena? Out with Brooklyn. Blair? As if, by this time even if she was speaking with him, she'd be at her benefit. The only name his buzzed mind could think of was Vanessa. Yes they had been friends for a day maybe she'd talk to him. A quick call and some confessions about his love for Blair later Vanessa was at his suite with laughter escaping her lips and a glass in hand.

Even the most heartless creature on earth would have shown up for Chuck after his confession. So when Vanessa heard it over the phone she couldn't help but come over with promises of helping him win Blair over properly.

Little did either of them know, Blair had decided to visit Chuck a visit as well. That is until Chuck heard the click of her heels as she left. With that Vanessa had pushed him out of the suite as fast as either of their tipsy bodies could maneuver.

As he reached the door of the Palace and ran through the rain, he stopped and realized he had lost as soon as he saw. He saw Blair in the arms of Carter. His teacher. The guy that gave him is first joint. The guy that had been the original womanizer of the UES. The guy that had recently scammed his best friend. The guy that he now currently wanted to strangle for touch _his_ girl.

But was she ever his? He had told her to wait…now he was the one to do the waiting. He was ok with waiting for her but didn't know he'd be waiting possibly years.

**__xx__**

Christmas 2008

It was fine Chuck continued to tell himself, just like the lyrics of the song were telling him, she'd never leave him. Carter was just another Marcus. A fling used to make him jealous. Yes that was it, Blair just wanted Chuck to come to her through jealousy. A boy did it work like a charm every time.

He had gotten the text and took a limo from the airport to the Eiffel Tower as soon as he landed. He had to admit sometimes GG was quite handy.

With a couple crumpled euros Chuck easily made it to Blair's table only to witness her and Carter's major session of eye sex.

"Blair…" he whispered almost feeling intrusive on their dinner that shouldn't even be taking place as far as he was concerned.

"Chuck?" both of them stared at him wide eyed but both soon turned to glares of anger.

"What are you doing here?" Blair finally asked almost equally softly.

"Yes what are you doing here little Bass? Not enough women in New York to satisfy you?" Carter cut in. He knew it was natural to feel protective of Blair as an older brother but he also suddenly felt threatened by Chuck's presence. This was supposed to be his and Blair's winter vacation.

"Blair I need to talk to you privately." He said, ignoring Carter's comment.

"Um..alright, I'll be right back Carter. I'm sorry, please excuse me" Blair cursed herself for still having a weak spot for Chuck.

"Oh take your time, no problem Blair Bear." Carter said smoothly and hiding his fear and anger.

_Did he just call her Blair Bear?_ Chuck thought as he and Blair walked to the waiting area of the restaurant. This relationship was defiantly too close for his comfort. But he was quickly shaken out of his thoughts by Blair's voice.

"So Bass, what _are_ you doing here?"

"I believe I should be asking you the same thing Walrdof."

"Why spend Christmas alone in an empty penthouse with your mother in Japan and your friends nowhere to be found when you can spend it in Paris with one of you best friends? I don't blame Serena. Nate, Dan, or Jenny, they all have their own lives and this is mine."

"Since when were you and Baizen such good friends?"

"Since the night I came to visit you; only to find you with Vanessa. I don't blame you. I'm assuming when you said we should wait, it meant that you wanted to see other girls and womanize until you needed to settle down for Big Bad Bart. It's fine. It just means I don't have to sit and wait for you either. So Bass I suggest you get back on that plane and I'll see you at school in two weeks."

"But that night I—"

"No but's Bass, I'll see you later" and with a radiant smile she turned and walked back to the table leaving Chuck standing like a fool.

**__xx__**

December 26, 2008

Serena stirred in Dan's bed, another Christmas spent with him. Something was vibrating on his floor. Her phone! It must be Blair or her mother calling. She hoped it was the first.

"Morning sunshine!" rang the sing song voice of Blair that Serena hadn't heard in a while

" Someone's in a good mood"

"You bet. Last night was so wonderful but I've got two problems"

"What are they? You can tell me anything; we're sisters B"

"Well, I think I might be falling for Carter, but I think he only sees me as a little sister to take care of. And last night Bass showed up, and I'll admit that I loved him, but I'm not sure anymore. Is it wrong to fall for two guys at once? S what am I going to do?"

"Whoa Blair, that's a lot to handle in 24 hours but it's totally fine to be moving on and still have feelings for Chuck for a while at least. You can't just instantly get over him. I say you enjoy your vacation with Carter and let things play out however they will when you get back."

"Aw S your such a good friend, and way less blonde these days, must be influenced by Cabbage Patch. By the way how is he?"

"Now its my turn to say whoa! You caring about Dan? You should go to Paris more often"

"Well I've figured at this rate one day he'll be my brother in law since you're my sister so I minus well start caring"

"Well he's sleeping now and I don't want to wake him so call me again tonight ok?"

"Of course, I'll call tonight and see you when I get back!"

With that Blair hung up and began to get ready for her day shopping in Paris with Carter.

Always the perfect princess Blair always wore watching under garments. Today she was feeling adventurous and slipped on her red lace La Perla thong and clasped her matching bra. She pulled a white Channel sundress over it all and stepped into silver Betsy Johnson flats. Finally she fixed her curls and made sure every single one was in place and carefully placed a thin silver headband on.

She gave herself one last look in the mirror before stepping out to join Carter for brunch.

_She and Carter were defiantly going to enjoy these next few weeks._

**__xx__**

December 26, 2008

After a peaceful brunch Blair and Carter had made up their minds, their companion was no longer their sibling because after seeing one another dolled up for the day, there was no way they'd make it out of this vacation untouched by each other.

Blair decided she had the perfect plan to win Carter over from older brother to lover. Little did she know, she already had. She was going to use shopping to get to him. Which is why she lead him straight to a high-end lingerie boutique. Carter had no objections.

Once she had the assistant bring in pretty much every piece of lingerie in the store, she decided on the black and red lace corset and the matching thong.

"Carter can you help me with a clasp?" she called through the fitting room door

"Uhh sure, can I come in?" he asked insecurely

"Yeah sure of course.."

Once he stepped in the door, he knew he was in trouble. She didn't need help with a clasp, she was just standing there with not a thread on.

"Blair..what's going on?" he was sure what was going on though.

"Oh I just thought we should enjoy this vacation in everyway possible? And why exclude intimately?"

He needed no more encouragement, within seconds he was out of his clothes and she was on her knees. She took almost all of him into her mouth which was quite a challenge considering he was even bigger than Chuck. With both of them growing impatience he pulled her up and pinned her to the wall of the private dressing room and entered with just enough force. Gossip girl was right for once, why had the student when you could have the teacher? Although this is not what she was thinking about as he plunged himself deep inside her wetness.

She had never came as soon as this but she was not complaining. Once she was done, he most definitely was not and continued to move in and out of her until she felt her inner muscles contract again and finally spilled inside her.

On they were dressed again she simply stared at him and he kissed her tenderly and yet full of passion. It was the best kiss she'd ever experienced.

"So I guess you my girl now eh?"

"Haha I guess I am…"

She had never felt happier than the moment when she walked out of the store in Carter's arms and into the city of love. She didn't even mind that her hair was a mess and the buttons of his shirt weren't done properly.

**­­__xx__ **

December 26, 2008

**Gossip Girl: Spotted: Queen B and CB walking out of a Paris lingerie store looking quite satisfied even though there were no shopping bags in tow. Is this the beginning of a new monarchy? We can only wait for our Queen's return to this side of the pond to find out.**

Chuck read the post over and over again. There was no way this was happening. Luckily he hadn't left Paris. He had rented the suite right across the hall from his girl and that Baizen. He was going to have another word with both of them tonight.


End file.
